


Please

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John discovers that Sherlock is a virgin, Sherlock asks John to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

John watched as Sherlock drank his coffee and read. His mind was racing with questions and uncertainties.

Sherlock, apparently sensing he was being watched, looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," John replied. The one question the kept jumping to the front of his mind seemed terribly inappropriate.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Really, John, we both know better than that."

John sat down across from Sherlock at their sitting room table. 

"About what Mycroft said..."

"Mycroft says a lot of things."

John sighed heavily. "That... that you wouldn't know whether or not sex would alarm you."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's... I mean..." John laughed nervously. "He made it sound like..."

"Oh for God's sake, John, just _say it_."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," said Sherlock. "I hardly see why it should matter to you."

"Well..." John really couldn't come up with a good answer outside of simple--and rude--curiosity, and he knew it was pointless to lie.

"Honestly, people are so _obsessed_ with sex..."

With that, Sherlock finished his coffee, then got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Anything for dinner?"

"I was going to order out," said John. "Chinese?"

"Make sure they don't skimp on the noodles. I'll be in my room."

"All right."

With that, John got out his phone and started ordering. As he watched Sherlock head into his room, he figured the discussion was over.

 

"Think you can guess it?" asked John, tauntingly holding up the last fortune cookie.

Sherlock looked thoughtful, then said, "'Big changes are in store for you'."

"That's rather... generic."

Sherlock just shrugged. "Yes, well most of them are."

"Fair enough." John opened the cookie and straightened out the paper inside. "'Big changes...' I'll be damned."

Sherlock grinned.

John laughed. Then something occurred to him that made him laugh a little harder.

"What?"

"Oh, just... there's this game; you read the fortune and you add '...in bed'. So, this would be, 'Big changes are in store for you... in bed'."

John looked up to see Sherlock giving him a surprisingly grave look.

"Look, Sherlock, it's just a silly little game..."

"Have sex with me."

John's brain stopped working for a moment. 

"What?"

"Have sex. With me."

"Yeah, I... uh... why?"

"I want to," said Sherlock, as if that settled the matter.

Something occurred to John. "Look, Sherlock, if this is about what Mycroft said-"

Sherlock made a face. "This isn't about Mycroft, it's about _you_."

"Me...? Sherlock, you don't have to prove anything to me; I'm fine with-"

"No, John, don't be stupid," John glared but kept quiet, "I mean... you... I... I _want_ you."

"Oh! I... Sherlock, I'm not gay..."

"But you're attracted to me."

John opened his mouth to object, but looking into Sherlock's eyes, he knew it was pointless.

"Yes?"

"I..." John cleared his throat. "I need to get some supplies..."

"You have some condoms in your sock drawer."

John sighed. "I need to think, Sherlock. So, let me go take a walk and... figure a few things out. I'll be back in less than half an hour."

Sherlock considered this, then nodded.

"Right," said John nodding. "Back in a few."

 

John walked back into the flat to see Sherlock sitting in the couch. He had gotten John's condoms out, and was examining one.

"You really shouldn't open condoms until you're ready to use them."

"I sacrificed one for research," said Sherlock. "There are eight more."

"Okay," said John.

Sherlock looked at John's bag.

"Personal lubricant and..."

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Sherlock looked truly confused.

John shrugged. "I got a craving. It's for later."

"Oh."

John smiled. He went into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer. 

"Hang on, I'm going upstairs for a sec."

Sherlock just nodded.

John went upstairs and got a few flannels from the bathroom. Then he came back into the sitting room. Sherlock was currently stretching the "sacrificial" condom.

"So..." said John. "Your place or mine?"

"My bed is big enough for two people."

"All right," said John. He walked over and picked up the box of condoms. 

Sherlock stood up and started towards his bedroom.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

Walking up, John took a breath, then leaned up and kissed Sherlock. The taller man gave a little start. He relaxed after a moment, but didn't really respond. John got the feeling he was... studying the kiss.

Pulling back, John smiled. "Your bedroom, then?"

 

As soon as he entered his room, Sherlock closed the windows, then drew the curtains. Then, sitting on his bed, Sherlock removed his shoes and socks.

John closed the door, then set the flannels, lube, and condoms on Sherlock's nightstand. He sat next to Sherlock and took his own socks and shoes off. When he was finished, John got up and turned to Sherlock, who stood up as well.

"I think you'll be more comfortable if you undress yourself," said John, pulling off his jumper.

Sherlock nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. He put his hands on the button of his trousers but then stopped. John, who had just started unbuttoning his own shirt, glanced up and noticed the look of uncertainty on Sherlock's face.

"Would it help if I turned around? Sometimes, the undressing is the hard part," he explained, having dealt with this with some of his patients. "Then once you've got your clothes off, you can get used to that, and then having someone look's not so bad."

"All right," said Sherlock. 

"Okay," said John. Smiling, he turned around. 

As John finished undoing his shirt, he heard Sherlock his unzip trousers. There was movement, and the rustle of cloth; Sherlock was removing his trousers, and possibly his pants as well. John pulled off his shirt, and heard a slight gasp from behind.

"Sherlock?"

Suddenly, long slender fingers began to explore John's left shoulder. John realised Sherlock was touching his scar; examining it and committing it to memory. John sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of Sherlock touching him. An odd thought came to him.

"You know, Sherlock, this isn't something you should do unless you know the person. A lot of people are self-conscious about their scars."

"Oh, come on John, I'm not just going to walk up to people on the street and touch their scars... I do have _some_ sense of boundaries."

"Eh... some." John replied with a laugh.

Sherlock let out a laugh as well. 

"I need to take my trousers off," said John. He announced it, instead of just doing it, both so Sherlock would know to back up and give John some room, but also because he wasn't sure how Sherlock would react to John stripping without warning.

As soon as Sherlock backed away, John took his trousers and pants off. It was odd, undressing for someone standing _behind_ him, but John was willing to do "odd" to be with Sherlock.

"You're in very good shape, John."

John chuckled. "Thanks."

"That was... not what you were expecting."

John smiled. "It's fine, Sherlock."

"You can turn around," said Sherlock after a pause. 

John slowly turned around. Sherlock had indeed taken his pants off with his trousers and was standing in front of him naked. Sherlock's hands were clenched at his sides, and John could tell that he wanted to put them in front of his crotch. 

John quickly looked up into Sherlock's face. He might not be a deductive genius, but he could see the nervousness and apprehension in Sherlock's eyes.

"We don't have to do this, Sherlock."

"I want to... I just..." Sherlock looked away for a moment. He took a breath, then turned back to John, looking a little less nervous. "I want this, with _you_."

"Okay," said John. He gave Sherlock a reassuring smile. 

Sherlock's eyes were quickly, nervously flicking down to John's groin, the back up to his face. 

"You can look, Sherlock, I don't mind."

Sherlock's eyes began to drift down.

"You're... comfortable being naked in front of people."

"Yeah," said John. "Kinda hard not to be once you've been in the military."

"And you were naked for your previous lovers."

"Well, yes."

Sherlock's glance had finally made it down to John's groin. John stood for a moment, letting himself being examined. After a moment, he cleared his throat. Sherlock looked up at him with a questioning glance.

John smiled. "Looking is one thing but after a bit it gets... awkward." 

"Ah, I see," said Sherlock, looking John in the eye again.

"Sherlock," said John softly. "May I look?" He tilted his head down significantly.

After a pause, Sherlock nodded.

John lowered his eyes slowly, taking in Sherlock's beautiful body. He discovered that Sherlock's dick was nicely in proportion with the rest of his body; long and thin. John looked back up, smiling at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back.

"May I step closer?"

Sherlock nodded.

John walked up to Sherlock, close enough to touch him.

"I'm going to put my hands on your shoulders."

"You don't have to tell me everything you're going to do, John."

"Okay, sorry," said John. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"Yes... thank you."

John smiled, then rested his hands lightly on Sherlock's shoulders. He rubbed them gently. He moved a little closer, then slid his hands up to Sherlock's neck. Gently, he pulled Sherlock's head down, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss him. Sherlock kissed back this time, carefully imitating John's actions.

John pulled back. 

"That was nice."

"It was... interesting."

John laughed. "That, too."

"Sherlock, I know you said I don't have to tell you everything, but I think I should tell you think next bit..."

"All right."

"I'm going to run my hands down your chest. I might... explore a little, but I'll stop at your waist. Or higher, if you need me to."

"Okay."

John gave Sherlock a smile. Then he began to slide his hands down slowly down Sherlock's chest. Moving down to his pecs, he gently tweaked Sherlock's nipples with his thumbs. Sherlock let out a little gasp of surprise. John looked up to see that Sherlock was smiling. He continued downward, stroking Sherlock's abs. As he did this, John looked up to see that Sherlock had his eyes closed, possibly easier to concentrate.

"All right?" John asked gently.

Sherlock nodded. "Keep going. Please..." 

The 'please' seemed like an afterthought, but John was willing to give Sherlock points for even bothering with politeness.

"Right," said John, letting his hands slide down to Sherlock's waist. As promised, he stopped there, gently running his thumbs against Sherlock's pale, smooth skin.

"Don't stop."

"I said I would stop here," John reminded Sherlock.

"I don't want you to stop." Sherlock opened his eyes, looking at John curiously. "Do you want to stop?"

John was actually surprised to find himself saying, "I... wouldn’t mind."

"Okay," said Sherlock, smiling. John smiled back up at him.

Sherlock moved forward, leaning down towards John. John met him halfway in a kiss. This one was less awkward than their previous ones.

After they pulled apart, John looked down. He saw that Sherlock was partially aroused. A thought occurred to him.

"Sherlock, do... do you masturbate?"

"I do from time to time, yes,"

"Okay, good. So you do know what it's like it to... well, to have an orgasm."

"Yes, I do."

They stood for a moment, just getting used to each other.

"Move your hands further down."

John had a feeling Sherlock actually wanted something more specific. "Do you want me to touch your penis?"

"Yes... please."

John nodded. He slid his left hand down, circling Sherlock's navel, then continuing down. As John's fingers gently played in Sherlock's pubic hair, he felt Sherlock tremble a little. He looked up at Sherlock's face. Despite being clearly nervous, he gave John a resolute look and nodded.

While John had touched men in intimate areas as a function of being a doctor, he'd never done it in a sexual context. While he wasn't as nervous as Sherlock, it would be a lie to say he was totally comfortable with proceeding any further.

"John..."

"All right... hang on, Sherlock. This is new territory for me, too, okay?"

"Right. When you're ready."

John took a deep breath, trying to psych himself up. 

"Soon, John."

"Sherlock..." 

" _Please_." 

John looked up to see Sherlock looking at him with an open, vulnerable look he rarely used, even on John. 

"Yeah, all right."

John took another deep breath, then slid a few of his fingers down Sherlock's long, gently curved prick. Sherlock let out a long, shaky moan. His already semi-aroused cock stiffened completely.

"John..."

"Sherlock, maybe we should we move to the bed or-"

"No, John, now." There was a pause, then: "Please..."

"Yes, all right."

John wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's throbbing erection. He gave it a slow, firm stroke, eliciting a deep groan from the detective. The sound traveled straight to John's groin, causing his own cock to twitch. 

"Oh, Sherlock," he whispered as he gave his dick another slow pump.

"John..." Sherlock sighed in reply. He was panting and trembling.

John began to jerk Sherlock off in earnest; slow and gentle, but firm and confident. Sherlock let out another gasp, wavering as his knees weakened. John put his right hand on Sherlock's hip.

"Lean on me," he said softy. 

Sherlock leaned forward, putting his hands on John's shoulders.

"John..." He was practically whispering it now.

John could tell Sherlock was close. John slowed down, sliding his hand down to the tip of Sherlock's cock. As he swiped his finger over the slit, already wet with pre-cum, he leaned in close to Sherlock's ear.

"Sherlock," he moaned, in his deepest, most seductive tone.

"God!" 

Sherlock nearly collapsed as he came; his knees giving way, his hands instinctively clutching John's shoulders harder for support. John quickly let go of Sherlock's cock and gripped Sherlock's other hip as well, helping him steady himself. The sound Sherlock made as he actually orgasmed was astounding; deep and primal; it hit John so hard that he had to bite his lip to hide his own rather undignified whimper of pleasure.

Sherlock let go of John, backing away from him. He was understandably flushed, and still a bit shaky. John couldn't help but notice that he also looked confused and upset. He didn't look like that often, which made it all the more notable to John when he did.

"Sherlock?"

The detective turned around, taking slow deep breaths, trying to bring himself back under control. John decided that it might be best to let him do so in silence. He got one of the flannels and quickly cleaned the floor. Then he got another one and wiped his hands. He held the flannel out. 

"Sherlock... if you need to clean off."

Sherlock turned, looking back as John's outstretched hand. He took a breath, then turned around. He had managed to collect himself.

"I'd rather have you do it."

"Yeah, okay." 

John walked up to Sherlock, noticing only a little glob of jizz on his thigh. As he wiped it up, he felt Sherlock bend down closer to him.

"Sherlock?"

"Don't move."

"Okay..."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John on the forehead.

John laughed, looking up and Sherlock and smiling. Sherlock smiled back.

"Maybe we should lay down," John suggested.

Sherlock nodded. "All right."

Sherlock lay down on the near side of the bed. As John crossed to the other side, he realised Sherlock wasn't just being rude by taking the nearer side. In fact, he was being considerate; when laying on the far side of the bed, facing Sherlock, he'd be on his on his right side, and off his wounded shoulder. It also meant that his left hand--his dominant hand--would be free to move. 

John lay down, sliding close to Sherlock. The fact that Sherlock didn't even so much tense up was a good sign; he was getting used to being close to John. Smiling, John reached out and ran his fingers across Sherlock's prominent cheekbones. He moved down, caressing Sherlock's soft, Cupid's-bow lips. Sherlock smiled.

"You're touching the parts of my face you particularly like."

"Yep. I can't touch your eyes, though..."

Sherlock closed his eyes. Laughing, John reached forward, gently running his fingers over Sherlock's eyelids.

Shifting, Sherlock reached out and began touching John's face. John was a little surprised when Sherlock's fingers slid across his nose, then up between his eyebrows.

"My... nose and my forehead?"

"Hmm..." said Sherlock. "Plus, it would be difficult for me to touch your brain."

"Ah. Yeah, you're... you're not doing that." John noticed the look on Sherlock's face. " _No_ , Sherlock."

Sherlock gave a bemused shrug.

John put a hand on Sherlock's hip. Sherlock rested his hand on John's shoulder. His fingers gently explored John's scar even as John was rubbing Sherlock's hip and side. 

As they touched, John noticed a look at contemplation of Sherlock's face.

"Something wrong?"

"I've seen movies with..." Sherlock made a face, "scenes like this--well, usually with a man and a woman--and the couple always exchange these... platitudes." He made another, even more disgusted, face

"And... what," said John, "You think I want you to... whisper sweet nothings to me?"

"Well, isn't that what's expected?"

John rolled his eyes. "If I wanted what was 'expected', Sherlock, I wouldn’t be living with you. Or... laying here with you, for that matter."

"So, no platitudes?"

"God, no."

"Good."

John laughed.

There was a moment of pleasant silence, then John said, "Sherlock, I'd like to touch your arse."

"All right."

With a nod, John slid his hand down, caressing the soft, smooth skin of Sherlock's arse-cheek. Sherlock shuddered at the contact, but quickly relaxed. 

John slid closer to Sherlock, so they were now pressed together. He kissed Sherlock gently as he continued to rub his hip and arse. Sherlock was still basically imitating and mirroring John as they kissed, but he was getting good enough that at least it felt nice, and more natural than their first kiss.

Sherlock's hand moved from John's shoulder, down his arm. He put his hand on John's waist for a moment.

"John," he said between kisses, "May I... I'd like to touch your backside."

"I'd like that," said John.

Sherlock's hand moved down and over, resting on John's lower back. He cleared his throat.

"John... I'm sorry, I'm being a little..."

John moved his hand up to Sherlock's back. "It's fine, Sherlock. There's no rush, we've got all night."

"Yes. Right."

Sherlock's hand flexed a little on John's back, then finally slid down to John's arse. 

"Oh!"

John smiled. "You seem surprised."

"Your... it's very muscular."

"Thanks."

Sherlock smiled. His hand slid further over; he slowly, experimentally slid his fingers along the cleft between John's arse-cheeks.

"Hmmm, that's nice," said John, giving Sherlock a quick kiss.

Sherlock looked down between them, then back up into John's eyes. "Do you want me to... masturbate you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay," John replied. He moved back, giving Sherlock room to reach between them.

Sherlock took his hand off John's arse, but John could tell he was uneasy. John took Sherlock's hand, gently running his fingers down Sherlock's own, then onto his palm. Sherlock relaxed, and John pulled his hand towards him. Smiling, John kissed Sherlock's knuckles. Then, with a wicked smile, he folded down all of Sherlock's fingers except for his pointer finger. Putting his lips around just the tip, he sucked it gently.

Sherlock let out a sigh. "John..."

John smiled. Then, entwining his fingers with Sherlock's, he moved their hands down, giving Sherlock a significant look as he did. Sherlock gave a nod.

John moved their hands down, wrapping them around his flaccid cock. Sherlock's fingers twitched a bit. John looked up at him.

"Sherlock-"

"It's fine, John."

"All right," said John.

John began to stroke himself, moving Sherlock's hand with his. He moaned as his cock stiffened in their hands.

"John... let go..."

John moved his hand, and Sherlock's hand stilled for a bit. Looking into his face, John noted that Sherlock seemed to be working something out. After a moment of this, Sherlock began to slowly, somewhat awkwardly pump John's cock.

"Oh, yeah... Sherlock..."

Encouraged, Sherlock continued, his movements becoming a little smoother and more confident.

"Oh, yeah... that's good," John said, smiling at Sherlock.

Moving his hand down, Sherlock experimentally slid his thumb across the tip of John's cock.

"Yeah," John moaned. "Do that again, Sherlock..."

John shuddered as Sherlock's thumb stroked him again. 

"Sherlock... I'm... oh, Sherlock..."

Sherlock gave John's prick one more slow, firm stroke.

"Oh, Christ!"

John came, spurting onto Sherlock's hand and duvet, and bit on his stomach.

"Oh, God... that was wonderful, Sherlock."

Sherlock was looking at his hand.

"If you'll get me a flannel, I'll-"

Before John could finish, Sherlock lifted a stained finger to his lips, licking it experimentally. 

"Of course..."

Sherlock made a face. "Bitter."

John rolled his eyes. 

"Would you get me a flannel, please?"

"Hmm? Oh..." 

Sherlock rolled over, picked up the flannels and handed them to John.

"Thanks." He handed one to Sherlock. "Here."

Sherlock took the flannel and wiped his hand and stomach. John cleaned the semen off the duvet as best he could. When he was done, Sherlock tossed the flannel onto the floor near his discarded clothes. Laughing, John did the same.

Sherlock slid a little closer to John, resting his hand on John's waist. Smiling, John ran his hand up Sherlock's arm to his shoulder. 

"This is the usual thing, right?" said Sherlock. "Touching and talking, after sex."

John smiled. "Yeah."

Sherlock looked thoughtful. "You don't like doing what's 'expected'."

"I don't like to do things _just because_ they're what's expected. I don't mind so much if there's other reasons to do them..." he kissed Sherlock gently. "Like, they feel good."

Sherlock smiled. "That's sensible."

John laughed. 

They lay for a moment, caressing and kissing lazily. John could tell that Sherlock was thinking things over. Occasionally, he went still, deep in reflection. John didn’t press, letting Sherlock work things out in his own time.

"John?" said Sherlock as he ran his fingers over John's cheek. 

"Yeah?"

"What flavour of ice cream did you get?"

John laughed. "Neapolitan." 

Sherlock looked puzzled.

"It's chocolate, vanilla and strawberry all in the same tub."

"Oh. That sounds good."

John sat up, smiling. "I'll go get us some."

Sherlock sat up. "All right."

"No, come on," said John as he picked up his trousers. The he picked up Sherlock's and tossed them to him. "We're eating in the sitting room."

Sherlock sighed and put his trousers on.

 

They sat at the sitting room table eating ice cream. Sherlock was stirring his until it was soft, almost drinking it as much as eating it. John decided that as long as he ate it all, and didn’t make a mess, he could eat it any way he pleased.

"This is pretty good ice cream," Sherlock said.

"It is," John agreed. "They were having a sale."

"What, half off a tub of ice cream when you buy a tube of personal lubricant?"

John laughed, coughing up a bit of ice cream.

"All right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Sherlock nodded. He sat back, contemplating.

"Sherlock?"

"I think I'm still a virgin."

John thought about it. "I... suppose it depends on how you define it. I mean, traditionally it's a man and a woman having sex. But I'm not sure how it works with two men. Or two women, for that matter..."

"Well," said Sherlock thoughtfully, "With two men, I imagine it's having... well, anal sex."

John felt his cheeks go pink. "Yes... that makes a sort of sense."

"So... we should do that."

John paused, considering. Well, what had he gotten the lube for, anyway? And the condoms; not really needed just for a few hand jobs... 

"Can I finish my ice cream first?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

 

John put their bowls in the kitchen to soak, then headed into Sherlock's bedroom. He'd already undressed, sitting on the bed in a pose that rather demurely hid his crotch. John smiled. He took off his trousers and sat next to Sherlock, kissing him.

"Have you done this before?" Sherlock asked. "With women?"

"Yeah, but it's been awhile. Mostly experimenting at university."

"I see."

John kissed Sherlock again. 

"Lay down."

Sherlock lay on his back. John got the lube and condoms and lay on his side next to him. He slid his fingers along Sherlock's chin, then down his chest. 

"Sherlock," said John, "If you become aroused while I'm doing this--and you most likely will--do you want me to keep going, or..."

Sherlock thought this over a second. "Would it be rude for me to... handle it myself?"

"Nope, that's fine."

"All right."

John smiled. Then he opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Sherlock, you need to spread your legs a bit..."

"Right..." Sherlock slid his legs apart, and lowered his left leg to give John better access.

"There ya go," said John with a smile. 

Shifting positions, John reached down, resting his fingers against Sherlock's opening.

"Just relax," he said. Sherlock nodded.

John carefully pushed his little finger into Sherlock's anus. Sherlock winced, taking a long, slow breath to calm himself. John waited a moment, then slid in a little further. When he felt Sherlock relax around his finger, he begin working in and out, gently stretching Sherlock's hole.

"Can you handle a little more?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded.

Taking his little finger out, John got some more lube, then slid his index finger into Sherlock's arse. Sherlock gasped and gripped the sheet. He quickly relaxed.

"Still doing okay?"

"Yeah... don't stop, John."

"I don't intend to." John smiled. "I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet..."

He pushed his finger in a little deeper, then gently bent his finger.

"Ohh..." 

John's smile turned positively wicked.

"You like that?" He punctuated the question with another slow stroke of Sherlock's prostate.

"Oh, God... John..."

John continued massaging Sherlock, who moaned, his back arching and his toes curling. He was hard, but was making no move to touch himself.

"Sherlock, do you want me to jerk you off?"

Sherlock nodded, letting out another moan as John's finger brushed against his prostate again.

"Can I add another finger?"

"Yes..."

Removing his finger--which earned a little gasp from Sherlock--John added more lube, then he carefully pressed his index and middle finger against Sherlock's arsehole. He rubbed the entrance for a moment before breaching it, pushing past the anal ring gently but firmly. Sherlock moaned, but then shook his head.

"I'm all right... keep going..."

"Okay," said John, doing just that. He hit Sherlock's prostate again, causing Sherlock to twitch.

"John..."

Smiling, John reached between Sherlock's leg and began stroking him, inside and out. It was a rather nice to both surround and be surrounded by Sherlock at the same time. John was also surprised by how turned on he was by the sight of Sherlock completely losing his composure as John brought him closer to the edge. The first time he'd been too preoccupied, but this time, even working both on Sherlock's cock and in his arse, he was able to appreciate the sight of Sherlock completely laid bare; naked and spread, his hands gripping his sheets so hard his knuckles were white, his head thrown back, exposing his long white neck.

"God, you're beautiful..."

"John..." was all Sherlock could say. 

Deciding he'd enjoyed the sight of Sherlock debauched and out of control long enough, John gave his cock a nice firm tug just as he gave his prostate a particularly gentle stroke; bringing him to shuddering, gasping orgasm.

John slowly pulled his fingers out of Sherlock's arse, picking up a flannel and cleaning them. Meanwhile, Sherlock was regarding his cum-covered belly with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. John smiled.

"Want me to clean you off?"

"Yes." He furrowed his brow. "Please?"

"Okay," said John, wiping Sherlock's stomach.

Sherlock's eyes were focused between John's legs. John could guess what he was thinking.

"It's all right, Sherlock," he said, giving him a kiss, "You don't need to get me off."

"Okay."

John smiled and leaned down to kiss Sherlock again. Sherlock pulled away.

"John... I don't think I'm... quite ready to do anything more yet."

"Okay. There's no hurry."

"All right." Sherlock sat up, reflexively pulling his knees up, in the same modest position he's been in earlier. He looked down, then made a face. "I'm not sure why I'm sitting like this..."

John laughed. "It's fine. I actually kind of like how modest you are."

"Primarily because you're the only one I'm... immodest with."

"I wouldn't say _primarily_ , but it is a factor, sure." John admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good."

John kissed Sherlock, who kissed back. They sat kissing for a few moments, Sherlock running his fingers through John's hair and John rubbing Sherlock's neck and shoulder.

"You're getting good at this," said John.

"I'm a quick study."

John laughed.

"Perhaps we should shower," Sherlock observed. "And change the duvet..."

"Good idea."

Sherlock stood up. "I'll go first."

"Oh, you don't want to shower together?"

"That's... something couples do?"

John smiled at Sherlock referring to them as a couple. 

"Some do, yeah." John shrugged. "We don’t have to, though."

"Okay."

 

As Sherlock showered, John went upstairs to get some pyjamas. Then he took the duvet off of Sherlock's bed and got a clean one from his closet. As he was putting it on the bed, Sherlock came out of the bathroom. He was wearing an old t-shirt and pyjama pants under his silk dressing gown.

"I'm going to go lock up," said Sherlock.

"All right."

 

John stepped out of the bathroom to see Sherlock was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," he said, gentle tousling Sherlock's still-damp hair.

Sherlock gave him a look and combed his hair back in place with his fingers. John laughed as he headed to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, you're staying?" said Sherlock.

"Yeah," said John. "Or... do you want me to lea-"

"No, stay. Please."

John smiled. "Happily," he said as he lay down.

Sherlock lay down on his back. His hands moved into the "thinking pose" John was quite familiar with.

"What's on your mind, Sherlock?"

"Why do couples sleep together?"

"You mean euphemistically or literally?"

"Literally. You're both asleep, so it's not as if you're... talking or having sex or... even just sharing a quiet moment together."

John considered this. "I'm not sure I really know, honestly. I think it's just a way to be close to your lover."

"Hmm... I suppose I can see that."

John moved over and leaned up on his elbow to look down at Sherlock. 

"Are you okay with sleeping--literally sleeping--with me? I don't imagine you've had to share a bed for... actually, have you ever had to?"

"No. But I'm willing to give it a try."

"All right."

Sherlock turned on his side, reaching out and gently tweaked John's nose. John laughed and quickly grabbed Sherlock's hand. He gently kissed Sherlock's knuckles. Then he lay down, sliding close to Sherlock. He put a hand on Sherlock's side and rested his head on his chest. After a moment, Sherlock put a hand on John's hip.

"Are we supposed to say 'good night'?"

"I think it's sort of up to us..."

"I see." There was a pause. "Good night, John."

John laughed. "Good night, Sherlock."


End file.
